


芬里斯人的婚礼（A wedding of Fenrisian）

by Skjaldmaer



Series: Touch of the Night [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, 战锤40000, 荷鲁斯大反叛
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Viking Perpetual
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: Thorvor returned to Fenris with the escort of Sevatar and his remnant squats, they were detained by the Spacewolves. Then Sevatar had a meeting with the Wolf King and the chieftain of Norse tribes. At that kind of status, he was pronounced a judgement, which means his fate will be tied to someone he cares and hurts...赛维塔与他残余的部下把索沃尔送回了芬里斯，在那里，他们将要共同面对命运。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a fragment from my long literary pieces of AU work-sets tied with some elements of Indo-European myths and some Apocalypse conspiracy. I worked out all the frames with my friend. This section, is all about the fenrisian chieftain Kolgrim (actually an incognita viking Perpetual and mighty einherjar warrior) and her adopted daughter Thorvor, who was captured once by nightlords and escape from Nightfall after Thramas crusades, then meet with her former master after his escape from the Invincible Reason, and there is indeed some relationship and proposal. 
> 
> 这是我随手摸的一个你锤平行世界长篇中的一个小短篇，这个平行世界的框架是和朋友一起弄的，大概和古印欧神话与末日启示论相关。这一部分是关于芬里斯酋长克尔格里姆（事实上是一位隐姓埋名的维京人永生者，以及英灵战士）以及她的养女索沃尔。她曾一道同监察小队被午夜领主俘获，萨拉马斯远征后从夜幕号逃出，然后又与她的前任主人，第八军团的一连长在HH之后重逢。内含言情戏和求婚狗血戏，慎入

Thorvor Kolgrimsdottir独自伫立在连绵起伏的山峰的其中一面断崖之上，眺望着天上的狼之月。  
此乃全Fenris海拔最高的山区，无论是冬夏交替还是战火洗礼，都无法真正波及这片经年严寒的永冻之地。  
“阿萨海姆是Fenris的王冠。倘若王冠也陷入敌手，人们便会迎来真正的黄昏。”  
也是站在同一个地方，她曾牵着Thorvor的手，对她说了这句话。而她却总是三心二意地东张西望，对远处层峦中间高耸入云的建筑更感兴趣——  
她回身望向那座建筑。Fenrisian叫它“the aett”。帝国人称它为长牙堡。就如同狼的利齿倒生于钢铁般的岩棘之上，长牙堡是Spacewolves的战团驻所，也是Fenris与帝国之间桥系的纽带。  
Thorvor已有数年没有踏足母星。她满以为自己不会再有机会回家，回到这片令人安心的冰天雪地之中——回到如同这冰天雪地的阿萨海姆一样坚定不移的Kolgrim本人的身边。自从上一次乘着运兵船“勇士之地(Folkvangr）”偷偷跑出去算起，她在七年（也许比这还长，但大概就是这么个情况）漫长的旅程中，从未停止过思念过这一切。

她阖上双眼，感受着刺骨的冷风拂过包裹着她的皮毛斗篷，细雪在金色的发辫周围打转。她享受着自然之力无言的陪伴，就像同阔别已久的老友再次会面。她……  
别在斗篷间的通讯器突兀亮起。为了在这段时间里不受人打扰，她把自动接通和提示音功能全部关了。Thorvor皱着眉头，不情愿地接受了通讯请求。伴随着讯号干扰产生的大量杂音，一个略显轻佻的嗓音在通讯频道中响起，打破了这来之不易的安宁。  
“什么什么？你就这样一个人在外面散步，把我们狠心抛进狼群里，等着脖颈被来上一口？”  
她永远也无法拒绝同这副嗓音的主人对话。Thorvor低叹一声，走上回到山脚的小径。“放心，不会有事的，没人会对又酸又臭的蝙蝠肉感兴趣。”  
“是吗？可是……我们就在流浪者大厅里！那些灰甲野兽把守着进出口，哦天哪他们的眼睛还是金色的！简直就像要把我们全给活撕了。”  
Thorvor嗤笑一声。这话要是给某个人听到，免不了被扔进地牢里关上一星期的命运。“没人为难得了你！Anton！只需要开动你和……你的嘴皮子，不出一个礼拜，整个长牙堡里的人都要被你烦跑了！”  
她的对话者发出了爽朗的笑声：“听见了！你是要说我和Sevatar！我说你们吵架也要有个限度啊，他就快和Spacewolves三连的连长打起来了！你赶紧回……”  
Thorvor伸手切断连接。至少现在……她还没做好面对那个名字的准备。  
很快，另一个通讯请求发送过来。她看都没看就把它们拒之门外。在经过了五六次这样的过程之后，通讯器终于恢复沉寂。  
女孩叹了口气，在山路上找了一块岩石上坐下。  
她并没有对他、以及他所代表的势力完全放下芥蒂。至少她永远也没法对杀戮和暴行表示原谅。她和监察者小队登上夜幕号之后所遭遇的一切，已经永远成为了一道阴影，悬在他们的关系之间。退一步说，Nightlords也早已公然加入了叛军势力，他们在银河系间撒播的混乱和恐惧数若星辰，尽管他不一样，而Antumnos更算是她的朋友……但无论他们在Fenris受到什么惩罚，都可以算得上是罪有应得。  
虽然双方在她努力的斡旋下暂时停战了，而Fenris也允许让他们的部分舰船靠港，但气氛依然剑拔弩张。  
一个Fenris的女儿，和一个Nightlord，会有什么好结果呢？  
从前她并未思考这些问题，是因为她从未奢求过会有回家的这一天，于是便只能选择过好当下。  
她死过一次，而他几乎就要死去——现在，命运让他们再度相逢，却也因此将那个可怕的问题摆在明面上：她本该回到她的Fenris，与他分道扬镳，就此不再相干。  
但是，已经迟了。  
她不得不承认自己的内心深处对这种可能性的存在感到痛苦。对他的毫不在意感到遗憾与失落。

通讯器再次响起，这次是数条语音声讯。她将其一一接收：  
-Thorvor阁下，Nalfal与Hrafnkel一小时前已抵达Wardmanni上的轨道空间站，速回！  
-我知道你还是要继续闹脾气，但是刚刚听那几个大嘴巴野狼说有几艘Spacewolves的战船也靠港啦，好像你妈和Primarch也在上面，真的不回来吗？我们死定了诶！  
-长牙堡塔台管制室收到接入请求，预计于……

Thorvor一把将通讯器塞进口袋里，起身便往山脚下跑去。

“Thokk！Thokk！你在哪！我们要回去了！”  
一声长嚎应和她的呼唤，一只体型茁壮的Fenriswolf从不远处显出身形来，如闪电般敏捷地奔至她面前。Thokk在女孩的抚摸下乖顺地低下身子，任由女孩骑到它背上。  
“走吧Thokk！咱们赶紧回去！”

她还是迟了一步。Kolgrim和Primarch LemanRuss已经在流浪者之厅见到了“叛徒们”。哪怕只是站在大厅门口，她都能感觉到气氛有些剑拔弩张。  
Thorvor像一阵风般朝里冲去，并对拦在门口穿着铁骑甲守卫摆了摆手。她并不认识他们。  
“让…….麻烦让一让，我要见Kolgrim！”  
“里面正在商议要事，女孩止入。”  
“我有更要紧的事要汇报！”她几乎要用吼叫来掩盖内心的焦灼。闪电在她的指尖跃动，如果事态真的发展到她不敢去想象的地步……  
“让她进来！永远不要阻拦一对母女相见！”  
一个低沉洪亮的嗓音从里面传来。她认得这个声音。是第六军团的Primarch Leman Russ大人！Thorvor松了口气，闪身从守卫的刀口下方钻了进去，发辫上还带着未化开的细雪。

首先是那位高居主位的Primarch，Fenris的狼王——Leman Russ平素一向以冷酷的神情示人，在看向她时却柔和了许多。她站在他面前，行了个战士的礼节。他则用眼神示意她赶快去解决眼下的问题。  
于是她来到了站在王座边的唯一一个人类面前，像做错事的小女孩一样用夹杂着不安、焦急、渴望的眼神看向她。  
这名战士未着头盔，也因此暴露了她有着扭曲伤疤的面部——那是一种被经年累月的战争摧残的美，也因此显得格外动人心魄。那对冷漠的冰蓝色眼眸波澜不惊地凝视着她，右眼下使面颊扭曲的疤痕一如既往的狰狞。  
“妈。”她小声说道，未等回应，便上前拥抱住面前以刚毅和顽强著称的传奇战士。  
现在的Thorvor几乎能够到她的肩膀。从她身上传来的钢铁与皮革的味道令人舒心无比。  
“我很抱歉……”  
“孩子。”她回应道。  
“我很抱歉……我真的很抱歉……”Thorvor强行压住眼角湿意，嘶哑着嗓音说道。

“你来得正好。我们刚才决定了一些事。”  
Thorvor惊了一跳，从她怀中抽身，挡在中间，指着在大厅中间的炉火照射下形成的阴影中那些或坐或站的异乡来客。“听我说，事情是这样的，他们……”  
“我们已经把事情谈妥了。”Leman Russ看向她们，金黄色的眼瞳中带着温暖。  
“这么快？”  
“相信我，孩子，我不是那些泰拉议会里不懂变通的傻瓜老顽固。第八军团的一连长已在此说明了他的来意和目的。”  
Thorvor偏过头看去。那道目光从她出现在此地时便牢牢粘在她身上。她不得不在此时此境下面对他——Jago Sevatarion，第八军团的一连长，负罪者、群鸦王子、暗夜先驱、夜蝠议会之首，正背靠着一根廊柱，尽管武器已被收缴，可他的致命名声仍会使人心生畏惧。  
她恼怒的回敬他一眼，若非场合不适宜，Thorvor很可能直接就翻白眼了。  
“咳。”狼王带着闷笑的声音在她身后响起。“这里没有别人，所以我就再重申一下对这些……叛徒的惩罚。既然你们选择在此接受审判，那便要按照Fenris的办法来。”  
“叛乱行径罪不容赦。残暴罪责、手刃同袍、以及那些蔑视与恶毒的邪恶行径，全父在上，按照Althing的法度裁量，我早该把你们统统丢进野蛮之海里喂Kraken！可……你们尚且还有其他用处。Sevatar，我对你混乱的逻辑并没有什么了解的兴趣，既然你已发誓从此以后既不为帝国而战，也不会投靠叛军，那么我便暂且容忍你和部下踏足于此地。下次要是再看到你们，打招呼的也许就是长牙堡的光矛阵列了。”  
听到对于他们过去罪行的描述，nightlord的嘴角露出如同尸体被扯开般诡异的笑容。  
“接下来的部分，因为事关你，孩子，所以由我的姊妹来说恐怕更合适。”

什么……？事态的进展有些超乎Thorvor的预料。难道她也是有罪的吗？也许……Thorvor沮丧的后退一步。  
但Kolgrim牢牢抓住了她。  
“你们必须马上离开这。Fenris很快就会成为战场，到那时，即便是我和Primarch也将自顾不暇。这里不再是安全的庇护所。”  
“可是我可以自己……”  
“你的命运并不在此。The Ruinous Power既已注意到你，总有一天便会再度为你而来……The eye of terror附近都不安全。我会把我的船给你。十天后……”  
“我不畏惧这一切！母亲！我可以和您并肩作战！”  
Kolgrim冷肃的脸上少见的出现了柔和的表情。  
“我的孩子。诸神的黄昏将再一次来临。我们身上都背负了不同的使命，我的使命是坚守与战斗。而你的使命，则是继续活下去，远离这一切，捍卫希望的火种与牺牲者的荣光。”  
她伸手抚过女儿的发辫。  
“你得到的遗产将与你永不分离。如果不想放弃它，就不要让自己承受太多的负担。依凭本心而活，但勿要贪婪那些不属于你的东西。”  
Thorvor噙着泪光点点头。  
酋长牵起Thorvor的手，带着她穿过大厅中央熊熊燃烧的篝火、和围绕着篝火摆放的长桌，向对面走来。即便处于那些夜之子满怀恶意的瞪视下，她也丝毫未有畏缩。  
她带着Thorvor来到了第八军团最声名狼藉的星际战士面前。  
“而你。Jago Sevatarrion，你将承担起保护者的职责，永远陪伴在她身旁。我不在乎你想要追寻什么，但你将以她的一切为首。这就是对你的罪责的惩罚。如果你违背先前的誓言，我不介意亲手了结……你的罪恶。”  
Thorvor感到自己的心跳逐渐地强劲有力起来，思绪转的越来越慢。她甚至还能注意到被挤到一边的Antomnos正在冲她做“happy ending”的口型，但是，誓言？那会是什么？  
Kolgrim停顿了一下，似乎陷入了短暂的沉思。而后再次开口。  
“应该举办个仪式，然后你们马上离开这儿。越远越好。”  
“什……什么？？”Thorvor差点跳起来，炉火的热度使她面颊通红。  
“婚礼。”酋长冷冷地说道。“让所有人见证你们结合的仪式。”  
“我才不要……”Thorvor艰难地开口，尽力不让自己在众目睽睽下出丑。  
“这是目前为止最好的解决办法。你们必须要这么做。婚礼将在三天后进行。有什么异议吗？”酋长的视线先后扫过Thorvor和Sevatar。

就仿佛事情发生在别人身上。哪怕Nightlord先前有过错愕，也并未显露在外。那对不自然的黑眸专注、直接地审视着Thorvor，像要把她从外向里层层剖开。  
“我不记得先前说的有包括这个，女士。它听起来非常陌生。形式真的如此重要？还是说，你担心自己正在作出一个轻率的决定？或者你是真的想要将令媛交至我的手中，用这样……脆弱、世俗、毫无约束力的要约把我和她的命运捆绑在一起，并试图以此来激起如我这般……的男人发自内心的保护欲？英明如你，也会有这样天真的想法。也许还不如拿把枪顶在我们脑后要来的有效……毕竟你也很少在意她的想法。”  
Sevatar状似困惑地说道，标志性的尖刻语调在一片默然中肆无忌惮地响起。  
“也许在你心中早已想过要瞒着你的女儿把包括我在内的……甚至整个第八军团全部抹除，毕竟我的存在只会给她带来不幸。我很好奇是什么阻止了你这么做？  
我也许无权过问，但，你真的是个称职的‘母亲’吗？”

Thorvor甚至不敢去想接下来会发生什么，她正要上前一步，在事情变得更糟前了结这一切，大酋长却止住了她。  
“你既无权过问，我也无义务回答，小子。每个人都该为（自己）作出的举动负担后果。勿让自我怀疑成为推卸责任的理由。”  
听了这话，Sevatar不再发问质疑。他扬起一边眉头，目光转而在Thorvor血色尽失的脸颊上划过。“那么你呢？”  
“什么……”  
他以前所未有的轻柔语气问道：“你愿意……嫁给我吗？


	2. 2

当我忆起过去的年岁时，  
我看见了许多事物——  
一度，人的荣光还是镶嵌在黄金王冠上的宝石  
转瞬间却只余下苦难和衰败的灼痕。  
自此，生与死被捆缚在一起，如影随形  
谎言被重复万遍，就成了真相。  
鲜血潺潺浸润大地，尸骸无言面对虚空  
而死亡不过是又一场旅程的中点

我看见，黑暗与光明本该界限分明，  
但在狂风暴雨的肆虐下，雷光却将夜空点燃  
我们在黑暗中穿行  
当一切过后，当我忆起过去的年岁时，  
我看见了脚下这条路的尽头

 

—————— 意味不明、文体不明的实验文学，据说出自第八军团十连某位爱好文学的连长之手。

 

“……真正的终焉仍未到来。黄金时代走向了尾声，刀剑与钢铁的时代将紧接着来临。  
就像一棵雪松，先前生长的如何繁荣茂盛、根部如何向下伸展，可现在，它也到了颓败、衰落的年纪！当然，在场的各位都清楚我指的是什么，就不在此道明了。”  
铁门外的人群里爆发出一阵哄笑，甚至包括这个正在演说的声音。  
站在门廊正中的Thorvor深吸了口气。过去的两天（泰拉标准日）里，她非常忙碌，根本就没法停下来仔细思考。等她终于理清头绪，却发现自己所能做的只有继续下去——  
她尝试着用旁观者的视角来看待这件怪事。“你们必须按照古老的婚仪习俗结合，这样才能得到古代神明的庇佑”，Kolgrimr这般解释道。于是，男方首先要提供mundr（bride-price）存在女方的家长处。一般至少需要十二盎司的金银，可是他们却只有无法马上兑现的精金矿石，这多么……女孩暗自偷笑起来。她有预感，这件事会很快成为Antomnos与他的夜行者小队（Squad Nihterne)在空闲时间里的笑料谈资。  
尽管，思及他们被毁灭的母星，她仍然会感到难过。  
第二份他必须为她付出的事物是morgen-gifu（the morning gift)，当Kolgrimr在他们面前一本正经的解释这个概念时，她立刻就红了脸，又羞又恼，觉得自己好似某种货品——理论上来说，这是男方对得到了女方的处女之身，以及共行床笫之事并为他诞育子嗣的感谢（compensation for her sexual availability）。据说，在Ancient Terra曾有一位国王将整片国土都作为morgen-gifu许给了自己的王后……  
对Thorvor来说，既然阿斯塔特不可能让女性怀孕，于是这更类似于一种弥补。她还记得当时Sevatar如何对Kolgrimr允诺——他所有的一切，都将与Thorvor共同享有。包括舰队、军力、物资、船员，以及他本人。可笑！Thorvor对此嗤之以鼻。他已离开军团长达数年，几乎可以算是一无所有。她也并不需要这人在酋长与Russ面前作态，少了他，她照样活得很好。  
最后涉及到利益的程序（the final sum）则是heiman fylgja（dowry）。Kolgrimr把一支小舰队给了她，辅以各种各样的物资、船员，足够让他们在陌生的星域自立山头。The Wolf King Russ送了她一副经过改造的精工动力甲，以及一打趁手的动力武器。

外面那个洪亮的声音继续说道：“……那么，这颗树上的枝干该怎么办呢，我的兄弟姐妹、我的子嗣们？我们只有坚固自己的灵魂来抵御这种颓败。但切勿鄙夷它，也许在软弱的颓败面貌下掩藏着的是欺诈与谎言。想想那些，灵族的丑角剧团舞者就知道了！丑陋的诡笑下是令人印象深刻的致命！留心着点，同胞们！”  
“你有些紧张，丫头。放松点。”站在正前方，为她挡着风的野狼战士嘟哝道。  
紧张？她有吗？暴露在众目睽睽之下并不至于让Thorvor感到手足无措。但她的确有些不自在。也许是因为此刻的着装——先是在圣窟的温泉中清洗自己，随后套上这条稍显宽松的月白色亚麻裙袍，袖口和领口处用金线绣着优美的动物线条与十字结。腰上系着用鹿皮制成的束带，鲜红的披风在背后垂落。这种长裙从未在Fenris，乃至她这些年所历经之处流行过，Kolgrimr对此的解释是，有一位故人在Thorvor被领养后不久就为她留下了这条裙子。那定是一位明智的预言者！  
这裙子美丽而又质朴，但于她并不适合。Thorvor甚至要防止自己走得太急被裙摆绊倒。她伸手扶了下脑袋上那顶镂空的精金头冠——材质来自Nostramo，如细巧的植物蔓藤般悬戴在额际，正中嵌着一颗蕴着能量的灰色宝石，铁群岛的工匠们称它为“风暴石”，正与她湛蓝的瞳色交相辉映。  
“就像公主一样。”为她戴上头冠的侍女微笑着称赞道。但是Thorvor并不想成为什么公主，她只想成为自己——为本心，为勇气，荣耀而活着。  
“谢谢提醒。”Thorvor做了个鬼脸，“我都不知道自己看上去有多糟。”  
独臂的战士回以一阵低沉的笑声。“不，我要说……你现在真是美极了！”  
“怎么可能！不觉得……有些别扭吗？”Thorvor提起一边裙角甩来甩去，看着Bjorn腰间那柄符文剑。他今天并未戴闪电爪。而这把剑——等下似乎要在仪式中用上。想到这，她发觉自己双颊微红，心跳加快。

“……不过现在，并不是说这些的时候。除了自乱阵脚外，我们还能做些什么？我们应该继续欢笑！因为能够打倒我们的敌人还没出发！（哄笑）倘若诸位早已留有享受美酒佳肴和欢歌笑语的余力！  
希望一直是个空洞的词，各位。我现在提起它，只因我们即将见证一对新人的结合！美酒，佳宴，爱，还有欢乐！那就是能够带给我们希望的东西！噢！要让别人知道Fenris除了冰与火，生与死，竟然还有这些美好的事物……天啊，看上去我这老家伙在这唠叨太久了，也是时候该把舞台让给故事中的主角了！”  
欢呼声、呐喊声从四面八方响起。两名瓦拉吉战士一左一右将长矛交叉成钢铁的十字，拱卫着铁门。在Thorvor身边，Bjorn对她露出了尖利的牙齿。得到讯号的Thorvor紧张地握紧了双拳。  
她知道，这一切即将开始。

 

四座木质雕像被允许在长牙堡大门外的广场上树立。尽管Space Wolves未曾想过要背离飘摇在血雨腥风之中、被四起的亚空间风暴割的支离破碎的帝国，也不想将至今杳无音信的帝皇就此抛却，对横空出世的古泰拉诸神势力更是抱有重重疑虑，然而有一点是肯定的。  
“他们”，自黑暗、绝境与死亡的幽谷中疾驰而来的援军，赢得了Fenris人的尊敬。  
第一座雕像代表着某位长有鹿角的神祗，他面前放着一只Snow Hart。第二座雕像是一位面目慈和的女性，人们为她献上一把种子。第三座雕像是一位睿智的独眼老者，由Kolgrimr献上了一头巨大的Fenrisian Elk。  
最后一座雕像代表着一位已死的神明，而他的意志将继续在人间伸张正义。作为他的代行者，Thorvor亲自献上了她的祭品——一头巨大的人熊。  
四尊雕塑正中的高台上，站着一位身穿白衣的少女，她手持a bundle of fir-twigs，另一手端着一个碗，里面盛放着meads。女孩巧笑倩兮，用冷杉枝不断地搅拌蜜酒，洒向四周蜂拥而来的人们——男人和女人，阿斯塔特与凡人，他们如同真正的兄弟姐妹般不分彼此，在日光之下不疾不徐地欢聚一道，向新人献上美好的祝福。  
高台之上，Russ早已自顾自地同前来庆贺的众人祝起酒来。就连一贯冷漠的Kolgrimr也难免在这样的场合饮下几杯——至于来自另一个军团，本该被囚禁在监狱中的阿斯塔特，也无人在乎了。

 

门廊外骤然响起兵刃相击之声。Thorvor睁大眼睛，想伸出头去一探究竟，却被Bjorn止住了。  
“听声音，那群小子打的还挺像模像样的。不用担心，丫头，一切都会顺利的。”  
女孩笑着敲了敲他的动力甲：“嘿！谁担心他们了！我是不想看到你等下出丑！”  
曾经的独狼战士似笑非笑地放大了他的嗓门：”好个丫头！放心吧，我一定会让他们出尽洋相的！”  
数十分钟后，铁门轰然开启，首当其冲的阿斯塔特正是Antomnos，在他身后，“Night Stalker”Ramirez与“Jag” Gʷrēuĝh一左一右撑开铁门。  
Antomnos摘下头盔，拢了拢一头散乱的黑发，露出一张看似无害的英俊面孔。他对Bjorn和Thorvor眨了眨眼，右手放在胸甲前，单膝跪地：  
“下午好，尊敬的狼王武卫，Einherjar议会位列首席之人，群狼之中的表率，您的勇武深得人心。我乃第八军团第11连的Antomnos士官，夜行者小队的队长，在这场仪式中以新郎先锋的身份（praetor of groom）前来为他……接娶心上之人。”  
被严实地挡在Bjorn身后的Thorvor忍不住笑出声来。她两天都没看见Antomnos，他该不会专门找了书本去学这些漂亮话吧？  
Bjorn清了清嗓子，“所求者乃是何人？求娶谁家女郎？”  
“第八军团一连长Jago Sevatarion，Praetor of the Night与Kyroptera之首席，在此求娶the brightest jewel of Fenris，北方部族大酋长之女Thorvor。”  
狼卫嗤笑一声，面露不屑，从腰间抽出符文剑来，“小蝙蝠，可知汝所求之女乃是何人？她是Fenris的骄傲。汝若要得偿所愿，须得经过我这一关。一对一还是一起上？请诸位随意。”  
听了这话，Antomnos与身后的夜行者们面面相觑。  
“我提议，得给表亲留点脸面。这回就让我一个人上吧。”年轻的战士跃跃欲试道。  
“谁说不是呢，小少爷？”Ramirez一如既往地出现在他背后，动力甲上又多了两道在先前的战斗中留下的划伤伤痕，只因他坚持以闪电爪来对付长柄武器。“可你还是个孩子，而他早已声名在外。毫无疑问，你会输的很惨。我不想把小仙女的婚礼弄的太难看。把他交给我。”  
“得了吧，就凭你？”隐没在阴影中的Gʷrēuĝh冒出半个脑袋来。“你的武器占不到半点便宜。还是让我来吧，我和野狼还有一笔账要算。”  
Ramirez翻了个白眼，“请勿将私事放在公共场合到处宣扬！快把你的武器给我，阴暗猥琐的臭蝙蝠。”  
Gʷrēuĝh发出一声怪笑，他从腰间抽出链锯剑，甩给了Ramirez。“给你，没脑子的蠢蝙蝠。”Ramirez摘下闪电爪，手里握着Gʷrēuĝh的武器，气定神闲地踱步向Bjorn走去。

**Author's Note:**

> Thokk 在古诺语的意思是thanks


End file.
